La historia de un muchacho
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Arriba el cap 4! Las pasadas batallas han destrozado el Santuario y diezmado a la orden que apenas comienza a recuperarse. Intrigas, traiciones, una diosa ccnfundida y una venganza largamente aplazada amenazan con destruir lo poco que queda. Historia de c
1. Chapter 1

A ver, a ver, esto ya lo saben todos ustedes, pero ¡venga, todo sea pa' que luego no haya malentendidos, y ya que no lo he hecho en los diversos capítulos, pues que mejor que este aquí¿no?. 

Los personajes aquí presentados son de sus respectivos dueños (Kurumada, Araki, la Toei, etc.), agradezco también a todos aquellos que me han hecho el favor de permitirme usar sus personajes confiando que yo les daría un buen uso (hay que ser iluso… je, no es cierto O.o), entre ellos Altair, Blue, Black, Piti, Nairin, Vulpix, Kitiara, Daga, Vega, Yurai, Barenti, Vane, Katt, Angel, Sybelle, Ma. Belen, Deiyan, Cruz, Psique, Ashera, Jisai, Laura, Evelia, Odra, Wendy, Natalia Kido, Géminis Marian, Evelyn, Sarayhin, Kuryaki, Minerva, Airienn, Alexiel, Aleisha, Ikyori, Zacek… ufff, espero no haber olvidado a nadie Aither se detiene un momento a recuperar el aliento, y si sí, je, lo siento, ha sido sin querer, avisadme y yo lo arreglo.

Y gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis desvaríos.  
Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, etc. siempre serán bien recibidos.

* * *

**La historia de un muchacho **

**Por Aither**

Capítulo I

Y sólo una vivirá...

La triste mirada, casi vacía de la Diosa, contrastaba con el hermoso panorama que miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación, ninguno de sus cinco acompañantes, a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos, y de haber salvado sus vidas numerosas veces, podría imaginar siquiera el tormento que atañía su alma.

Abajo, los vestigios de las órdenes del Santuario, de Asgard, y de Poseidón, festejaban la reciente victoria, entonces¿por qué no podía unirse a ellos¿por qué no podía simplemente bajar y celebrar su victoria contra el Olimpo, que aseguraba el bienestar de la Tierra, aquellos que ella consideraba su familia y amigos, ignoraban, aunque fuese por esos cortos momentos, lo que tan cruentas y terribles batallas les había costado a todos y cada uno, la sangre derramada de sus seres queridos, y de seres que, en otras situaciones, hubiesen llegado a querer, ...en fin, de tantos que no merecían morir, y entonces, por que simplemente ella no podía olvidar ese tormento, por que no podía darse esos momentos, y tener las dudas después, ... algo ahí estaba mal, había una pieza del rompecabezas que no terminaba de encajar, pero ... ¿Cuál? ... sufrimiento, era todo lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Era la diosa quien sufría, al haber tenido que aniquilar a su familia, renegar su linaje, para defender el planeta, el cuál ya no estaba segura de si merecía ser defendido. Sufría, por haber acabado con su raza, con su padre, con su hogar.

Era la humana quien sufría, al sentirse impotente, al pensar que pudo haber hecho mucho más en las batallas pasadas, y pensar que, si hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido más digna de su linaje divino, no se hubiese derramado la sangre de tantos amigos; sufría por haber visto de nuevo el rostro de aquél al que llamó abuelo, y por haberlo destruido, llamándolo padre.

Sufría por haber sido débil, al pensar que se le encomendaba una tarea titánica para ella¡tan sólo tenía 13 años!...o ¿tendría mucho más¿quién era ella¿sería Palas Atenea, diosa griega de la sabiduría y la guerra defensiva, o ¿sería Saori Kido, heredera de la Fundación Graude, y adolescente ajena a lo que dioses y guerreros tenían que ofrecer, a diferencia de otros dioses encarnados, las dos esencias que habitaban en ella, habían coexistido simbióticamente, casi sin diferenciarse nunca la una de la otra, ... ¿será esta la razón de su debilidad¿acaso la humana limita a la diosa, al parecer, con la caída del panteón griego, las batallas parecían haber terminado, pero entonces...¿podría continuar como siempre, sin ser nunca ni una ni otra cosa, ...¡No, la respuesta era sencilla, debería sacrificar permanentemente a uno de los seres que vivía en su interior.

Saori¿te encuentras bien, preguntó Seiya.

Saori se giró lentamente, sus ojos reflejaban un alma milenaria, para quien el tiempo no tiene ningún significado. Debía tomar una decisión, a partir de ahora, debería ser diosa, o ser humana, pero no podía seguir siendo las dos, no si eso le costaba la vida a sus seres queridos, pero ...¿Quién sería mejor y más útil para aquellos a los que tan indignamente llamaba amigos y familia, o más aún, para el mundo?

¿Qué sucede Saori, volvió a preguntar Seiya.

Una tristeza milenaria y a la vez joven resonó en su voz

-Reconstruiremos la orden del santuario- dijo Saori. La decisión había sido tomada, y a pesar del dolor, no debía arrepentirse.

Mientras tanto, la humana sufrió de nuevo, por la vida que se le escapaba de las manos, maldiciendo su destino ..., la diosa sufrió una vez más, ahora era responsable de la muerte de una inocente más.

Así, bajo la mirada atónita de cinco confundidos santos de bronce, Saori... ¡no!... Athena, volvió a girarse para mirar por su ventana, abajo, las risas de sus invitados continuaban alegremente, a pesar de la cruel batalla de la que acaban de regresar, a pesar de que pronto, muchos de ellos no soportarían más, ya fuese por heridas o por cansancio, pronto todos habrían de desfallecer, varios, deberían estar ya en un hospital, pero su terquedad los había hecho celebrar un poco el que pudieran ver un nuevo día, un hermoso día. Los ojos de la Diosa se clavaron en el hermoso día que resplandecía afuera... de pronto, ya no le resultaba tan hermoso.

Se oyó un grito en la parte de abajo, Ban acababa de desmayarse, y fue así como todos recordaron las terribles condiciones en las que se encontraban después de la batalla.

-Tatsumi, -gritó Athena-, llama al hospital de la Fundación, y que preparen varias salas.

Cd. de México

En ese mismo momento, a medio mundo de distancia, como si la reciente decisión de la Diosa/humana se manifestará en los cielos, pude observar, desde la ventana donde me había postrado para ver las estrellas, como empezaba a llover ... ¿extraño, el cielo estaba despejado hace un minuto, un relámpago se manifestó, y me pareció ver, tan sólo por un instante la constelación del Dragón en el firmamento.

Era extraño, desde hace ya algunos años, que me pasaba horas viendo el firmamento, era curioso como un niño de 7 años perdía las noches viendo las estrellas, y estudiando acerca de ellas, al grado que se me hacía fácil ubicar y reconocer las diferentes constelaciones (¡haber visto mi cara de felicidad tipo "Saori niña maltratando a Seiya" que puse el día que conseguí que me compraran un telescopio!), era además rara la afición que sentía hacia una constelación en particular, el Dragón.

Tendría yo apenas 7 años cuando comenzó todo esto, cuando siendo apenas medianoche, me desperté sin razón aparente, abrí la puerta que conducía a la azotea, y subí, al llegar ahí, sólo alcé la mirada, y me quedé contemplando el cielo, en especial un conjunto de estrellas que a mi parecer brillaban más que cualquier otra, la veía claramente (cosa complicada en mi nada contaminada Cd. de México), después descubriría que esa constelación era la del Dragón, en ese momento, me perdí a mi mismo... y me encontré, era... como si algo me llamará, cómo si dentro de mí, algo me dijera que había mucho más en mi camino, mucho más de lo que me atrevía a creer siquiera, inmóvil, inmerso en pensamientos tan profundos, que ahora no puedo recordar, tampoco reparé hasta el día siguiente en la forma que Rocky ( mi perro, que habita en la azotea que utilizo como observatorio) se había apartado de mí, contrario a lo que sucede en otras ocasiones en las que no me encuentro en "trance", pues el hermoso Rottweiler que pesa 3 veces más que yo y mide casi lo mismo, me ve cara de alfombra con sabor cada vez que subo, sin embargo, su comportamiento de ignorarme olímpicamente no ha cambiado en estos 2 años en los que mis cavilaciones nocturnas no han cesado por más de unos cuántos días. ( No tenía yo forma de saber ( ni tampoco la tendría ahora , a no ser por que soy el escritor de este fic, y puedo escribir cuanta horterada se me ocurra) de que en ese momento, en el que fui llamado por primera vez, en otra parte del mundo, un joven de largo cabello negro , acababa de extender su cosmos, a tal grado que, sin proponérselo y exponiendo su propia vida, despertó por un instante a la armadura del dragón, que hizo brillar con una intensidad pocas veces vista la constelación correspondiente, en ese momento, la armadura aceptó a ese guerrero como su portador, pero al mismo tiempo, me aceptó a mi como su dueño).


	2. Chapter 2

La historia de un muchacho

Por Aither

* * *

Capítulo II Cuando el dragón surcó el cielo.

Cd. de México

Después de ese primer día, pasaron aproximadamente dos años más antes de que algo cambiará, recuerdo que, pasado ese tiempo, me obsesioné, como todo buen niño, con un nuevo... ¿programa, que podía ver, a hurtadilllas de mi familia ( puesto que decían que era muy violento, no sé de donde habrán sacado semejante idea retrograda), llamado el Torneo Galáctico, en el cuál podía ver a una sarta de tíos, envueltos en unas armaduras simplemente SENSACIONALES, golpearse unos a otros como si no tuviesen mayor propósito en la vida que demostrar de manera muy explícita, cuánta sangre cabía en el cuerpo humano... esta por demás decir que eran mis ídolos, al igual que los de muchos otros niños... y no tan niños, los Santos estaban en boca de todos, eran la maravilla, yo estaba impresionado por los combates, la velocidad con la que se movían, la fuerza que poseían, lo alto que podían saltar, y por supuesto, esperaba ansioso que cualquiera de ellos ejecutará lo que yo tan tiernamente llamaba "su poder", en el cuál, una especie de aura de diversos colores los rodeaban, y ejecutaba un golpe en el que aparecía la forma de su armadura, con un espectáculo de luces simplemente fenomenal, mi caballero favorito era Andrómeda, pues me emocionó sobremanera la forma en la que venció al unicornio ... ¿Cómo le haría para manejar así sus cadenas, sin embargo, pronto me fijé en otro de los contendientes, el dragón, me pareció presuntuoso, orgulloso, y tan altanero, que me calló mal ( cierto, cierto, tenía con que respaldar esos aires de superioridad, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de sentirse la reencarnación de Hércules¿o sí?), sin embargo, algo en él me atraía enormemente, ... no, no era él, ... ¡era su armadura, de alguna forma, yo conocía esa armadura, aunque nunca antes la había visto...

Desafortunadamente, el programa sólo duró un par de peleas, y todo por culpa de un caballero renegado que se robo el premio, sin embargo, lo que me extrañó, fue que poco después de que se truncó el torneo, todo mundo lo había olvidado... ¡vale, no lo habían olvidado, pero después del furor y expectación que causó al principio, y que de pronto, así como así el mundo entero hubiera pasado a dejarlo en algo tan emocionante como la mosca que se coló en la sopa, eso SI era extraño, hasta mis amigos, con los que pasaba horas jugando a ser los santos del Zodiaco, no le veían ya caso a algo "tan trivial y aburrido como eso", así que tuve que reprimir mi afición hacia mi mismo si no quería que me vieran como bicho raro ( esta bien, esta bien, nunca la fingí, y no me importó que me vieran como bicho raro , pero deben de admitir que eso fue raro).

Las cosas permanecieron casi iguales, hasta que un par de semanas después, algo inusual sucedió, escuche el llamado una vez más, al dirigir mi mirada hacia el cielo, ... no sé... sólo había algo distinto en él, más despejado, con las estrellas más luminosas, más claras, a lo lejos, podía distinguir una serie de edificios griegos, como de la Grecia antigua, de pronto, me percate del vuelo de una estrella fugaz, era hermosa, pero... había algo raro en ella... al parecer¿estaba subiendo, cómo si hubiese nacido de la Tierra, y se dirigiera hacia el infinito... un momento... eso no era una estrella, de pronto, por tan sólo un instante, se convirtió en un dragón, un dragón que volaba hacia las estrellas en toda su majestuosidad, el dragón estaba enroscado en algo, algo plateado, como una espada, y que brillaba con la misma intensidad, de pronto, volvió a ser un cometa, y pareció como si algo se desprendiera de aquel astro, para volver a dirigirse del lugar de donde había partido...

- Oye amigo¿Estás bien?-.esa voz me regresó a la realidad, me deslumbré por el Sol tan brillante que irradiaba sobre mí, y al que le estuve sosteniendo la mirada por tanto tiempo, sin percatarme de ello, era la voz de uno de mis compañeros de clase la que me regresó a la realidad... pero... ¿visiones,... eso era algo nuevo¿qué estaba pasando conmigo, y ¿por qué sentía esta sensación de nostalgia tan profunda? Como si algo se acabará de perder, y al mismo tiempo, como si... simplemente me faltara algo.

Notas del autor:

¡Por fin, después una larga discusión con la neurona en turno, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo (¡poco más y formaban un sindicato!), y se dispusieron a ayudarme a escribir este mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, háganme llegar todos sus comentarios, ideas, regaños, todo a les agradeceré cualquier ayuda que puedan darme, y bueno, esperen el próximo capítulo (risa macabra).

Mi primer contacto ( el que sucede a mis 7 años (Ver 1er capítulo) se remonta a cuando Shiryu alcanzó "el último Dragón", mientras que el que se menciona en éste capítulo se refiere a cuando Shiryu se enfrenta a Capricornio Shura, estrella fugaz, mi armadura te protegerá, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia de un muchacho

Por Aither

Capítulo III El Alfa y el Omega

Cd. de México

Por esos tiempos, comencé a tener sueños extraños, a veces claros y precisos, a veces confusos e incomprensibles, veía a una mujer brillante, luchando contra una mujer de hielo, cada una de ellas, acompañada por un grupo de guerreros, del lado de la mujer brillante, estaba un pegaso, un cisne, un fénix, una mujer encadenada, ... el dragón, otra vez ese dragón que tan insistentemente me llamaba, los ví pelear contra un gigante hecho de agua y diversas bestias marinas, y ésta vez, la mujer de hielo, ya no era enemiga, era una aliada, pero está vez, estaba sola, también a su lado estaban algunas de las criaturas doradas contra las que habían peleado la primera vez.

Al poco tiempo, la Luna perdió su brillo, los pecados del pasado la alcanzaron, y su blanca cara se tiñó de rojo, con los guardianes heridos, sólo el coraje de aquellos que habían permanecido ajenos a las batallas logró evitar que la herida del plateado astro manchará la Tierra con su sangre.

Después de eso, una noche, sin darme cuenta siquiera, volví a aparecer en la azotea, sólo que esta vez no recordaba como había llegado ahí, era de noche, y envidiaba enormemente al otro hemisferio, pues del otro lado del mundo, los habitantes podían observar un fenómeno que no volvería a ocurrir hasta dentro de varios siglos, los 9 planetas y el Sol, se alineaban, que sorprendente debe de haber sido eso ¿no¿cuánta energía mística no liberaría ese espectáculo, yo estaba ansioso por ver las manifestaciones que eso conllevaría, hasta ese momento, en el que una vez más miraba las estrellas, y tuve un mal presentimiento, una sensación tan asfixiante como no había tenido nunca, voltee a ver la Luna, hasta ese momento me percate que no estaba ahí, y entonces sucedió, me perdí en el negro de la noche, y perdí el brillo de las estrellas, sólo oscuridad me rodeaba, y vi una vez más a aquellos protagonistas de mis sueños anteriores, sin que llegaran a formar una imagen precisa en mi cabeza, pues vi renacer a guerreros que se habían perdido, sólo para volver a caer de nuevo, vi como los sobrevivientes caían uno a uno, a manos de criaturas horrorosas con ojos ardientes como la sangre, y profundos como el infierno, vi a la mujer encadenada convertirse en un maligno ser de fuego, dolor y oscuridad, para luego volver a brillar, mientras que el maligno ser surgía de otra parte, y después vi. al señor oscuro enfrentarse a la mujer brillante y su séquito... no supe que pasó después, grité como nunca había gritado antes, cuando mis padres lograron hacerme recobrar el conocimiento, no hice caso de lo que me dijeron y me preguntaron, mi vista estaba fija en el firmamento una vez más, y sólo podía notar el victorioso brillo de la Luna .

Finalmente estuvo la última visión, en el que la Tierra era atacada, y sólo un grupo de guerreros la defendía, la mujer y sus guerreros no estaban aquí, ellos estaban en otra parte, no sabría ubicar donde, sólo ... no era aquí, en la Tierra, estaban luchando contra otros seres, tan luminosos como ellos, y algunos tan oscuros como el enemigo anterior, más pude observar dolor en sus ojos mientras luchaban, más no fue la única batalla que se desarrollaba en ese momento; en la Tierra, podía ver a una guerrera de hielo, y a una doncella de agua pelear junto a un unicornio, un águila, una serpiente, y otros seres que ya conocía, sin embargo, nunca les había visto ese brillo en los ojos, esa determinación, el despertar que tiempo antes había comenzado, esa tarde llegó a su fin ; frente a ellos, los ejércitos de la tierra y del mar se enfrentaban en una batalla apocalíptica contra los emisarios del cielo.

En la Tierra de los Muertos, los guerreros caídos se levantaron una vez más, para ofrendar sus vidas de nuevo a la causa por la que una vez ya habían pagado tan magnánimo sacrificio, en todas partes, los guerreros, tanto de uno u otro bando luchaban ardientemente, hasta que aquellos a los que yo identificaba como los guerreros principales, se unieron y en un hermoso espectáculo de luz, del que finalmente salieron triunfantes.

Santuario

En el Santuario, todo era movimiento, empleados de la fundación Graude se desplazaban de un lado a otro, reparando tal o cual templo, o construcción, haciendo planos o moviendo material, mientras que, por primera vez, tal vez desde la época del mito mismo, las 88 armaduras se estaban reuniendo en el Santuario, los casi ilimitados recursos de la fundación se encargaban de localizar su lugar de descanso y recolectarlas para ser llevadas de nuevo ante su ama, días habían pasado desde el final de la última batalla, ninguno de los involucrados había necesitado más que un par de vendajes y mucho descanso, sin embargo los estragos y pérdidas que el Olimpo les había causado, estaban ahí presentes, y ella no permitiría que nadie más volviera a sufrir por su debilidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue localizar las armaduras, y a todo aquél que pudiese tener conocimientos acerca del combate y uso del cosmos, para que fungieran como maestros de la nueva generación de caballeros, ésta última tarea resultó infructuosa, después de las masacres había traído consigo la batalla anterior, las únicas personas que sobrevivieron y que podía tener conocimientos acerca de la orden, era el grupo de amig... de guerreros que por tanto tiempo había estado a su lado,... lástima, le hubiese gustado mantenerlos alejados de la orden para siempre, después de todo, ya habían sufrido demasiado, aunque sabía sobremanera, que aunque se los pidiera, aunque se los ordenara, no podría separarlos de ella, ni del Santuario.

Lo siguiente fue encontrar nuevos aspirantes, éstos no serían semidioses engendrados por Zeus con el único propósito de detenerlo, pero serían guerreros, protectores de la Tierra; éste punto fue relativamente sencillo, muchos nuevos aspirantes arribaban frecuentemente al Santuario sin tener que buscarlos, casi como si fuesen llamados, como si simplemente siguieran su destino, y muchos se desempeñaban maravillosamente en el entrenamiento, más el hecho de si estaban o no calificados para ser dignos santos/amazonas, se descubriría hasta mucho después.

Y así, 83 armaduras de Athena se habían reunido en el Santuario, sin embargo de las 5 faltantes, sólo quedaban cenizas, las armaduras de bronce, que una vez fueron doradas, y que llegaron al nivel divino, habían sido completamente destruídas durante la batalla pasada, no habían renacido después de ello, ni siquiera la inmortal armadura del Fénix había logrado hallar un camino para retornar de sus cenizas que inertes se encontraban enfrente de aquellos guerreros, que inútilmente derramaban sangre sobre ellas, y alzaban su cosmos hasta el infinito en múltiples intentos desesperados por revivir aquellas armaduras que una vez portaron. El secreto de reparar las armaduras se había perdido con la muerte del anterior santo de Aries; su discípulo Kiki, desapareció a las pocas horas de haber terminado la batalla vs. El Olimpo, y desde ese momento, nadie lo había vuelto a ver, y a pesar de ello, es dudoso que él, inexperto y sin completar su entrenamiento como se encontraba, hubiese sido capaz de revivir esas muertas armaduras.

Se dice que circunstancias desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas, bien, pues la diosa estaba desesperada, tal vez sin razón aparente, pues no existía amenaza alguna, pero su afán de impedir nuevos daños a la Tierra o a sus amigos, la impulsaba a recrear la orden tan pronto como fuese posible, y de no detenerse ante ningún contratiempo que pudiese llegar a aparecer. Así que honró a los 5 santos principales con las armaduras doradas que ya prácticamente les pertenecía, y aunque ninguno de ellos vivió en su respectivo templo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después, todos aceptaron gustosos ( aunque con un dejo de tristeza), la nueva armadura que se les ofrecía, se convirtieron en maestros, y ayudaron a crear la nueva orden que perduraría hasta mucho tiempo después.

Fueron buenos tiempos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudieron disfrutar de verdadera paz, nunca habrían de olvidar a los amigos perdidos, más no quedaban cabos sin atar en la vida de ninguno...excepto por uno, Kiki, el pequeño elfo se había quedado sólo después de la muerte de Mu, y había desparecido después de defender valientemente el Santuario de las ordenes invasores, se había marchado, ya hacían casi dos años desde ese día, y nadie había vuelto a saber de él, estaba especialmente preocupado Shiryu, apreciaba realmente a ese niño, y la incertidumbre de no saber en donde ni como estaba le carcomía el alma, había intentado encontrarlo varias veces, tanto por el cosmos, como en viajes relámpago (la velocidad de la luz es útil) alrededor del mundo, pero nunca halló ni el más mínimo indicio de aquel pequeño.

Notas del Autor:

Como pudieron ver, aquí hago referencia a dos batallas que nunca existieron, una en la que "sangra la Luna", y otra vs. el Olimpo, son historias alternas que yo ya tengo planeadas y espero narrarlas posteriormente, pero como están dentro de esta continuidad me gustó la idea de incluirlas, aunque sea sólo como breve mención.

Por favor, mándenme sus comentarios acerca de que les parece mi historia, toda ayuda, jitomatazo o comentario será agradecido


	4. Chapter 4

La historia de un muchacho

Por Aither

Capítulo IV. Almas Sepultadas

Santuario

-¿Quién vive? - me preguntó un guardia, a la vez que iba saliendo de entre los matorrales.

-¡Si es tan sólo un niño! -respondió el segundo guardia, a la vez que reía, y añadió- niño, andas muy lejos de casa¿como has llegado aquí?

-He venido a ver a Atenea- respondí.

Jah... los guardias estaban claramente sorprendidos, para empezar, no se suponía que un ser normal pudiese traspasar la barrera mística que se encontraba alrededor del Santuario, supongo que pensaron que había llegado ahí por accidente, pero ahora, ahí estaba yo, un pequeño niño, exigiendo ver a una diosa, de la manera más prepotente que podía lograr, al fin salieron de su asombro, y se dispusieron a actuar según el protocolo, y recuperando su posición de firmes, preguntaron:

-¿Quién eres, y cuál es tu asunto?

-Mi nombre es Kirkelen, y mi asunto sólo me concierne a mí y a Palas Athenea, estoy seguro que con sólo escuchar mi nombre, ella consentirá en verme.

-Los guardias no supieron que contestar al momento, creo que no muchos niños de 11 años van ahí en busca de la diosa, pero finalmente, se acercaron a mí, y me dijeron:

-Niño, éste no es lugar para ti, no sé como hayas llegado, o qué es lo que busques aquí, pero más vale que regreses por donde viniste.

-He dicho que quiero ver a Saori. -respondí, aumentando el tono de mi voz-.

-La diosa no te recibirá, vete de aquí.

-Lástima, me hubiera gustado hacer esto por las buenas (ojos con un ligero resplandor), se dan cuenta que están dejando ir a alguien que bien podría ser un enemigo en potencia ( ojos brillando notablemente, una ligera aura me rodea), no cualquiera puede pasar la barrera que rodea al santuario, y se atreven a pedirle al individuo que lo logró que regrese sus pasos, sin tomar en cuenta que conoce la ubicación y lo que en ella habita ( mis ojos no mostraban más mis pupilas, tan sólo un fulgor azul/verde emanaba de ellos, y me rodeaba), aunque yo sólo sea un niño, el simple hecho de que yo esté aquí, bien podría representar una amenaza, y ustedes no consideran este hecho digno de ser comentado¿con qué clase de guardias cuenta el santuario actualmente? ( para este punto mi cosmos ya estaba completamente encendido, y me disponía a atacar)

-¡Ya basta! - se escuchó una voz- el es amigo, y nos ha ayudado muchas veces en el pasado, siempre será bien recibido en este recinto sagrado.

-S..sí, señor.-dijeron los guardias al unísono- Lo sentimos.

-Hola dragón, ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no?

Salón del Patriarca

No me agradaba ver en lo que Kiki se había convertido, ya no era el niño alegre y vivaz que un día fue. Cuando sentí su cosmos expandiéndose en los confines del santuario, me alegré mucho, y salí a su encuentro, cuál no fue mi sorpresa al descubrir a un Kiki, envuelto en una batalla sin sentido, y que después de 2 años y medio de ausencia, sólo atinó a decir "Hola, dragón" (ni siquiera Shiryu¡me llamó dragón!), y que deseaba hablar con Athena.

Mientras subimos, nos encontramos con varios de los santos, que se alegraban de ver al pequeño de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, incluso Shaina, casi llora de la felicidad al ver al compañero de armas de regreso, sin embargo, a todos los saludó con la misma indiferencia con la que me saludó a mí, apenas y los volteaba a ver, y decía un par de palabras, por cortesía supongo. Una vez estando en el salón del trono, frente Athena, quien a pesar de sus actitud reciente de parecer indiferente y ecuánime (según ella, "como debe de comportarse una diosa"), ni bien había alcanzado a bajar del trono, para correr con el joven elfo, éste ya se había arrodillado enfrente de ella, y la saludaba respetuosamente... tan frío, tan impersonal. Todavía resuenan esas palabras en mi mente.

-Saludos, Athena! -dijo Kiki- He venido a implorarle que me permita entrar a su servicio una vez más, y me permita entrenar para obtener la armadura dorada de Aries.

Athena, confundida, sólo acertó a decir que sí.

-Kiki, esto no es necesario,-dijo Athena- ( la alegría de verlo superaba sus deseos de dejar de ser humana) ¿Por qué tanta frialdad y protocolo?

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría que me llamará por mi nombre completo, Kirkelen.

-...Si ese es tu deseo, -dijo Athena, recuperando su mirada "altiva"- así se hará, mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento¿has pensado en algún maestro?

-Quisiera entrenar sólo-interrumpió Kiki.

-Conmigo, él entrenará conmigo- dije mientras me levantaba y miraba a Saori con una mirada casi suplicante, a la vez que intentaba mostrar seguridad y determinación en mi voz.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Kirkelen?

-Haré lo que mi diosa me pida. -Respondió mientras que inclinaba la cabeza.

-Entonces así será, mañana iniciarás tu entrenamiento con Shiryu

-¿Dragón¿Maestro¿está usted bien?

-Esa voz me regresó a la realidad, estábamos en el salón principal, era la hora de la cena, y Kiki estaba sentado junto a mí, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos por demasiado tiempo, pero ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo, éste pequeño había sido como un hermano para mí, y yo permití que la oscuridad lo atrapara.

-No soy más el dragón, mi armadura fue destruida en la última batalla, y aún no hemos podido resucitarla, actualmente guardo el séptimo templo. - respondí a Kiki con tono indiferente, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba el verlo tan cambiado-.

-Oh, entiendo -fue lo único que respondió-.

-¡Oye! -Interrumpió Seiya, con voz animada - tal vez tu podrías...

-Nunca he reparado una armadura, pero en teoría, debería poder hacerlo, después de todo, ví a mi maestro Mu ( en ese momento, su voz se estremeció), hacerlo muchas veces, si mi diosa está de acuerdo, me gustaría intentarlo después de comer.

-No preferirías descansar un poco, ha sido un largo viaje, y debes estar cansado

-En realidad, alteza, preferiría concentrarme completamente en mi entrenamiento a partir del día de mañana, si me lo permite, me gustaría terminar todo asunto ajeno el día de hoy.

-¿Pero que diablos le pasaba,-pensé- éste no era el Kiki que conocía, que había pasado con el niño tierno y cálido, amable y travieso, esto...¡demonios, cuando sepa quien te hizó esto, se las verá conmigo.

-Si así lo prefieres, así será-respondió Athena-.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y sin nada relevante, después de acabar, todos nos dirigimos a un salón contiguo, donde estaban las 5 cajas de Pandora, y sobre ellas, en unas vitrinas, 5 urnas hermosamente adornadas con motivos correspondientes a la armadura que guardaban, pues sólo polvo de estrellas quedaba de ellas.

-Kiki las miró, y las esparció en el suelo, 5 montones de polvo repartidos en el piso, nos pidió que derramaros sangre sobre ellas, y luego curó nuestras heridas ( pude notar que su cosmo había aumentado desde la última vez que lo ví), nosotros salimos de la habitación y esperamos pacientemente.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Kiki saliera del salón con cara de derrota, sólo alcanzó a murmurar un sincero "No puedo".

-No te preocupes, sabemos que lo intentaste -dijo Shun, con un dejo de tristeza, aunque intentaba parecer animado-, tal vez dentro de algún tiempo, cuando tengas más práctica y ...

-No puedo hacerlo, por que las armaduras no quieren revivir.

-¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE? -respondimos todos, con cara de asombro-.

-Las armaduras ya no los reconocen como sus dueños. Ustedes ya han subido de nivel, ahora son santos de Oro, y las armaduras de bronce los han dejado ir.

-Pero esas son armaduras divinas -alegó Hyoga-.

-Ya no más. Fueron ustedes, sus cosmos elevados hasta el infinito, y la sangre de Athena lo que les proporcionó la divinidad, sin embargo desafiaron a los dioses, y los superaron, la divinidad de las armaduras no era de ellas, entienden, siempre les perteneció a ustedes, y cuando su signo cambió, y se convirtieron en nuevos santos dorados, la divinidad se fue con ustedes, no niego que aún quedan residuos de su antiguo poder en ellas, pero las armaduras han vuelto a ser de bronce, y reconocen que no tienen dueño, es por eso que no ven la razón por la que han de regresar, hasta que alguien digno las reclame de nuevo.

Cd. de México.

Me levanté de pronto, a mitad de la mañana, no sabía porque, pero sentía una sensación cálida en mi pecho, y en mi mente resonaba algo, que no supe que significaba: "Chimali ha vuelto".

Notas del Autor:

El título del capítulo "Almas Sepultadas" viene de una canción de Exenferis.

Lo de las armaduras que volvieron a ser de bronce me pareció lógico¿que opinan ustedes?

Al hablar de Chimali, me refiero a kiki, posteriormente explicaré a que viene esto.

El nombre completo de "Kirkelen" fue una idea de Daga, ella dice que Kiki es tan sólo un sobrenombre o una abreviación. Me gusta, y admiro mucho a Daga, es por eso que lo he adoptado aquí.

Espero que les esté gustando mi fic, si no, ya saben que pueden mandar todo lo que les ocurra y agradeceré cualquier ayuda que me puedan proporcionar.


End file.
